


A Dragon's Truth

by tomtom713



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtom713/pseuds/tomtom713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting the Arkenstone from Smaug, Bilbo is trying to escape with it and get it to Thorin, but what happen when Smaug capture Bilbo in a moment and start to question Oakenshield's tales? Is Erebor really the Dwarves home, or is there something more in it? (Rated M for safe case. Contain Yaoi! Don't like! Don't Read!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dragon's Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! I know it, I have promised a new Hobbit Fanfiction and…well it’s not really what Imagined it would turn out to be, but this is the first chapter.
> 
> As always, I will remind people that I’m dyslexic and I do not have a beta reader. So please, don’t hate for my grammar mistakes or misspelling words, I’m trying to learn and I’m trying to find myself a beta reader as soon as possible.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

Bilbo panted while he were running away from the dragon, he had been on his own for a small amount of time now.

 

He know he had the dragon after him, since he split up with Thorin and the others down in the minds. Smaug was mad, he know that by now after he had help getting water on the dragon’s body.

 

It rumbled around him on the ground, as he looked back, seeing the wall crack and Smaug came through it. He heard the loud roar, which echoed through the big hall.

 

He tried to run faster, but a huge banner fabric from the wall Smaug broke, fell upon him and cursed him to fall on the ground. It almost knocked out his breath, as he tried to get out from it, feeling how Smaug had walked across the room.

 

“You think you can deceive me, Barrel-Rider?!” Smaug’s angry and high voice echoed through the place.

 

The hobbit had slowly peaked from underneath the fabric, looking up at the giant dragon a few meters ahead for him.

 

“You have come from Lake-Town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading lakemen. “Smaug said, as he looked from the little hobbit and a bit away.

 

It all started to make sense for the dragon, they were working together to slay him, get him away from the mountain.

“Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows!” The dragon said, as he turned his head toward a few windows, his growl echoed through the hallway, as he smirked slightly.

 

“Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit.” He said with a growl, as he turned away to head out from the big hall.

 

“Oh, no…” Bilbo mumbled, as he manage to get out from the huge banner fabric. He was worried, if Smaug went out and went to Lake-Town, there would be death everywhere.

 

“This isn’t their fault!” The hobbit cried out, as he tried to run after the dragon, his heart were beating fast against his chest. “Wait!” He called out, when the dragon didn’t listen to him. “You cannot go to Lake-Town!” he shouted out, as he stopped while he saw the dragon did as well.

 

His panting breath made no echo, as he saw the dragon turned while he spoke.

 

“You care about them, do you not?”  Smaug asked, as he let his head and neck slide its way through the air and toward the hobbit. “Good. Then you can watch them die!” Smaug growled, as he went to turn his head again.

 

“No wait!” Bilbo called out, his hand had tried to grab onto the dragon, but it were too big for him to get a hold on.

 

Even so, he got the dragon’s attention, since Smaug were turning his head toward him.

 

“I…”Bilbo said, while he cleared his throat. “It’s my fault…” He said, while he backed away from the dragon’s head. It only went closer to him, as the dragon walked near him.

 

Smaug were almost like a snake, the way he curled around his victim to trap it, to not let it escape.

 

“Your fault, Barrel-Rider?” Smaug asked, his giant head went down to look proper on the little creature.

 

“Yes.” Bilbo replied, as he tried to stay calm as possible.

 

“How come it be your fault, Barrel-Rider? If I may ask?” Smaug asked, while he let his left claws get near the hobbit, he pinned him against a pillar.

 

Hearing the Halfling whimpered by the pressure laid upon his chest, it was almost lovely.

 

“Y-You may indeed, O'Smaug, the tyrannical.” Bilbo stuttered slightly, as he glance up upon the flaming golden eyes. Fear were running through his every vein, he couldn’t control it more.

 

“Well?” Smaug asked, the tip of his tail had lightly wrapped around Bilbo’s leg, making extra sure that the little Halfling wouldn’t be able to escape his mercy by now.

 

“I-If I didn’t accept, to be a part of Thorin’s Company on this quest, I won’t believe they would have c-come nearby the mountain, oh great…dragon King.” Bilbo spoke, as he looked down when he felt a claw against his chest, almost tearing his lovely jacket a bit.

 

“Do you remember what I spoke before, Barrel-Rider? You are still denying it, aren’t you?” Smaug asked him.

 

While Bilbo closed his eyes, he heard a weird noise. The claw against his chest slowly vanished, but soon replaced by a tight hand, which hold him firmly against the pillar.

 

“I guessed his foul purpose some time ago.” The voice, it suddenly changed into a bit… Softer yet sinister voice, which Bilbo could tell were Smaug’s voice indeed.

 

“But it matters not.”

 

The Halfling had slowly opened his eyes again, the feeling of a smaller tail being around his leg and ran farther upward was getting…awkward for him.

 

His eyes went wide, as he looked what were in front at him. I-It almost looked human, but with wings and tail like a dragon, even horns on the head, but scales at a few places by the face, arm and legs.

 

“Y-You are…”

 

“Humanoid Dragon, does it surprise you, Barrel-Rider?” Smaug asked, his head leaned closer into the hobbits.

 

Bilbo whimpered slightly, he closed his eyes again. The hot breath from the humanoid dragon were on his neck, he shivered lightly, and as he felt a sharp teeth run down at his neck.

 

“Oakenshield's quest will fail, you know it, Barrel-Rider.” The humanoid dragon breath upon Bilbo’s neck, as he leaned back, he grabbed onto Bilbo’s neck and forced him back against the pillar a bit harder.

 

Bilbo whimpered, his hand got onto Smaug’s arm and tried to make him lose the grip on his neck.

 

“You have been used, thief in the shadows. Like I said before, you were only ever a means to an end.” The humanoid dragon spoke, as he let his grab get loose again. Seeing the fear run through the hobbit’s eyes were priceless for him, it pleased him, because it means people would still fear him, even into this form.

 

“The coward Oakenshield, has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing.” Smaug hissed the last word, while he looked into the brown eyes of the burglar.

 

“N-No, no you are lying.” Bilbo managed to say, his bravery slowly showed out again, as their eyes connected for a short moment.

 

“Then what did he promise you?” Smaug demanded the answer this time, he wanted to know what that filthy coward to Oakenshield had promised this creature.

 

“A share of the treasure?” Smaug asked him, as he let a laugh escape his throat. “As if it was his to give? I will not part with a single coin. Not. One. Piece of it.” He growled.

 

“H-He promised me nothing! He promised me an adventure! Something I always wanted to do! Please! Let go of me!” Bilbo pleading the humanoid dragon, he couldn’t take it more. He might be a brave hobbit, but right now he were frightening for his life being in danger.

 

The Halfling could hear how the humanoid dragon were growling, maybe he believed this was a lie? It were neither, he had wanted to be on an adventure since he were child.

 

The halfling could see the sharp teeths that Smaug showed by growling easily at him, he gulped, not able to think about what could happen to him.  He had tried to get his hand in his pocket, tried to get his ring so he could disappear and hopefully escape the claws of Smaug.

 

Smaug leaned closer to Bilbo’s ear, his breath hitting his neck. “I bet on, that your little mission is to bring The Arkenstone to Oakenshield, am I right, Barrel-Rider?”

 

Bilbo didn’t answer, he stood silence against the pillar, feeling the dragon’s hold loosen up a little. “If you show, Oakenshield the precious Arkenstone. Do you really think, that he would treasure you as one of his own? As a friend perhaps? I think not, Oakenshield will be blinded by the gold-sickness. He will throw you out from a cliff, letting you die among the mountains rocks. He will let you die, simple as squeezing a little fly.”

 

The words pierced through Bilbo’s heart, thinking the scenario through his head. He could imagine  how Thorin would hold him up, hanging out from a cliff and just….letting go of him.

 

“Lies….” he whispered, his body trembled slightly.

 

“Within your little head, you know it’s true. The Dwarven heir want’s nothing more, than the Arkenstone so he can conquer the mountain. Perhaps he haven’t told the truth? Or did it ever cross his gold-sick mind to ever speak of the Mountain’s true story?” Smaug asked, his voice had gone low, as he leaned back again from the halfling.

 

Bilbo frowned, hearing about what Smaug said about the true story of the mountain. What did he mean? When Bilbo opened his mouth to ask, a chain were cast over Smaug’s head and got around his neck, he was pulled back, which only made him angry, but another chain came over and got a hold on him. The Dwarves has taken Smaug down in his human form, he was on the floor, wiggling himself to try and get free from the chains.

 

“Good job, Burglar!”  Thorin said, as one of the others tied a gag around Smaug’s mouth, as they tied his wings, tail and body together so he was immobilized.

 

Bilbo let a breath escape him, but the look from the flaming yellowish eyes from Smaug, made his stomach arch a little.

 

“Bring that lizard to the dungeon, the deepest cell you can find.” Thorin ordered, he had looked at Smaug, almost like he were the true beast within the mountain.

 

“Your death will bring joy to Lake Town and my own people, slug.” Thorin promised, as he watched the humanoid Dragon being pulled away.

 

Was the fight over by this? Did Thorin win and easily could kill the Dragon after a while? Bilbo wasn’t certain, but something in his mind told, that he needed to know what Smaug meant.

  
What else did the Lonely Mountain consume of a secret? More importantly, did Thorin not tell him the whole truth? Or was he acknowledged about  it himself?


	2. A tale from a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> So, many people had agreed, that I should continue this story. Sooo, I think i will. However, I might not be able to write for a long time now, since I am going to move. But don't worry! there will come more! 
> 
> Remember, I am dyslexic, so don't hate on me for Grammar mistakes and misspelling words!
> 
> Also Credits goes to Fandika Kenjijka, for helping with the story behind this.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2. A tale from a Dragon.

 

The treasure room, which Smaug had been sleeping within the last few years were now having dwarves to look after The arkenstone. Thorin wouldn't let them rest, not before the Stone was in his hands, it was the king's jewel, so the rightful king of The Lonely Mountain needed it.

"Keep searching!" Thorin called out, none of the others had any luck to find it and Bilbo know the reason why.

"Thorin…." The halfling came closer to the Dwarven King, as he glanced up at his leader on this quest. A quest, which soon has come to an end.

The dwarven king had glanced at the halfling, he had that...look within his eyes, the look he had seen in Smaug's eyes, the first time he had spoken to him.

Bilbo cleared his throat, he glanced at the others, as they kept searching over the mountain pills of treasures within the mountain. "They need to rest, Thorin…." He said straight out, while he looked back into Thorin's eyes. He couldn't keep the connection more than a few seconds, before he started to feel uncomfortable about the glance from Thorin.

"They will rest, as soon they found The Arkenstone." Thorin boomed a little angrily against the halfling, something Bilbo never had heard anything about before.

The hobbit was a little frightened for the dwarven king, he took a step back from him, seeing that Thorin might had regretted what he had done.

The halfling turned, running away from the dwarven king, even when he heard the shouting from Thorin.

"Wait! Bilbo!" The dwarven king reached a hand out for him, but it was useless to catch the small hobbit. With a sigh, he looked back at his company, maybe the halfling was right in his speech, maybe he should let them rest.

"Kili, Fili, Ori, Balin…" he called out, as he walked near the smaller pile of gold, so his company could see him.

"You should take a break for now, we will search later on."

Bilbo had wandering a little around the mountain, his mind raced with thoughts, thoughts about Thorin's new behavior. He could see, that Thorin had changed a lot, but he honestly never thought he would do that.

Maybe Balin was right, there lays a sickness among this mountain, but how could he have thought about that Thorin would be alright?

Bilbo stopped a little in his walking, his eyes glanced over toward a wall, seeing bars, almost as if it was a prison. He could hear a small growling, but could that be….

"Well, thief. Are you happy? Happy about what you have done to me?" From the shadows, shackles moved and echoed in the place, Bilbo could just see, that Smaug's head appeared a little in the light, from a touch placed on a wall near the prison.

"I….I honestly didn-"

"You didn't thought, that in this useless form, I would be weak?" Smaug interrupted him, while he tried to break free from the shackles. They were just too strong, they hold his powers down to transform back again to his normal size.

Bilbo shook his head, agreeing to that he didn't know. How was he even supposed to know?

"Listen…." The halfling stated, while he dared getting near Smaug, sitting in front at the prison door and looked at the humanoid dragon. He could start to see the details on him, seeing that the dwarves haven't taken any chances in his escape.

Smaug was chained by wrists, ankles, tail and wings. Nothing was able to move, only his waist was able to move around, if he manage to shift his limps a bit.

Bilbo bite his lower lip, seeing the way Smaug might suffer, he even noticed a little strain of blood ran down from one of the wings. Had they hurt him?

"I am curious…." he started, he fiddled a bit with his jacket, looking back up again at Smaug.

"You said something about the truth of this mountain, that Thorin might not have told me what his mountain really was, may….may I know of it?" The halfling asked, he saw Smaug raised an eyebrow at him. Never before, had he heard, that someone wanted to hear his story.

"You...want to hear, what this mountain really is?" The humanoid dragon asked, he cocked his head aside, like a curiously little kitten.

Bilbo gave a nod, showing he was interesting in knowing about it. Beside, who didn't like a story?

Smaug looked over him, thinking that the halfling must be a rang out of sanity, however, he adjusted himself as good as he now could, before he said. "I will tell you a story, how Dragons were created and how it connected to this mountain. You should settle down, it is going to be long." He didn't even wait for Bilbo's answer and he started with the story.

"Billions of years ago, there were only small animals in this land. Animals too bound with natural order, trying to just survive their unpleasant fate. When the first people appeared, they were once on a hunt for food for their small village. They hunted down a great bear, that had just his lair next to lizard lair. One of those lizards, was very amazed by the courage of the people and once he and other nine lizard decided to be like humans and show their courage as well."

Smaug paused a little, trying to adjust himself through the chains, but it was impossible, the chains were too tight, it was a little painful just to move. "They slowly climbed up on one very high mountain. It took them weeks to get on the top and in the end they were exhausted. The day they got on the top was very hot and the sun was shining every second. The lizards got to high and were burnt by the sun….But, from the ashes they raised as creatures with wings, horns and their breath was blessed with sun." Smaug glanced over the Hobbit, wondering how he got it so far.

Bilbo took it to him, that he should settle down a little more comfortable, since he would like to hear Smaug's story, he know, that if Thorin found him down here, he do be doomed. He listened carefully to what Smaug said, the start of the a story, would always amaze him. If it come to be true, Dragons for billions years ago were on this mountain first?

Bilbo looked at Smaug, seeing that Smaug looked at him. He made a little nod, to tell he understood what he spoke about. He was curious though, at least for a small part. "The mountain they climbed, is it this one we are inside, right now?" He asked, his voice being kind, while he looked at the humanoid dragon.

"I never heard a starter of a story like this, it is not common around Middle-Earth, is it?"

"Like I said, people always tell different stories, than telling the truth. And… I will answer your first question in a while." The humanoid dragon answered, his voice somehow even deeper. This was legend of his people, his kind, his family. And he never told it to anyone.

"The lizards had different colors. There was ten of them. Nine of them had these colors - red, black, bronze, green, blue , grey, white, brown and purple. The last of them, the leader who decided to show up their courage - was blessed with all these colors. And he was beautiful and the most powerful of them all. He decided, that they will be called  _Dragons_ , because in sacred language, it means  _blessed by sun_." Smaug trailed off for a second, again looking up at Bilbo, but his expression was saying that every of his questions will be answered.

For Bilbo, this was a new experience, listening to Smaug's story, getting so much details about his own kin, it was amazing. Bilbo fold his legs underneath him, his hands rested on top at his knees, while he looked at Smaug. He could see that his expressions changed a few times. He listened carefully what Smaug explained, it already amazed him to the every bit.

Listening to a story about Dragons, from a Dragon was in fact incredibly. He never thought of a day, where he would be able to see a dragon, but now, he were sitting in front at one, there told a story about his own kin. Tales about the past of Dragons. He lifted his head a bit, making another and at Smaug, a way to tell he should continue about his tale. It already sounded interesting the way Smaug explained it. It showed him, how proud Smaug was to be a dragon.

"These dragons decided to live in the mountains - far from anyone, having a nice and quiet place to learn their new skills. Firstly, they learnt how to fly, then how to breathe a fire and how to just talk. And they were growing, soon they became huge and majestic creatures and of course, they were laying eggs of their children. I...I was one of them, born by a red dragon." Smaug sighed and then continued." I remember as i made a group with every dragon of other colors. Except the multi-colored dragon, since the leader of the dragons never laid any eggs. The nine of us were often playing, we climbed the mountain as well and then happily watched the sun rising and falling over the horizon." Smaug's eyes went distant. "And then….everything changed." He made another pause, looking back again at the halfing.

"You have it, don't you?"

The question itself shocked Bilbo a little, did Smaug knew he had The Arkenstone?

"I...Well-"

"Show it…"

The order was simple, however, Bilbo felt like he needed to show The Arkenstone, since Smaug were kindly telling him the story.

He let his hand get under his jacket, a second after, he took the stone out from his inner pocket. It shined so brightly, like it always had done. The different colors floated within The Arkenstone, almost as if it were a living thing.

Bilbo was still amazed over the story that Smaug told so far, he glanced up at the dragon, seeing within his eyes, that he had the need to protect the stone.

His smile vanished a little, seeing Smaug's eyes went distant again. The long pause between them was awkward, well after Bilbo's mind it was. He felt….sympathy toward the dragon now.

The halfling stood from the ground, he got closer to the cell and manage to open it, before he got inside. He placed the Arkenstone below Smaug's feet, before he placed a hand at his arm.

"What happened?" The question from the halfling, got Smaug out from his thoughts. He had not noticed that the halfling got inside the cell with him.

"Of course dragons didn't stay in the mountain the whole time. They wanted to explore, to discover...but only to help, not to destroy. We gave people the fire, keeping them warm. We gave them our scales and horns for their weapons, so they could hunt better and not stave. We...protected them from war, from catastrophes, but soon they decided that we were too dangerous." Smaug looked at the halfling's hand, which was upon one of the chains to his neck.

"We never hurt them, we helped them, and they turned against us. One day, me and the other of my group were flying back home from one of our adventures….when we saw it. Great armies of men, elves, dwarves, giants, ents, orcs….everything you can imagine. They weren't even cooperating, they were just hunting  _us._ And we saw fire, we saw fire inside the mountain. The first time we ever used it on people. Me and the others flew in, finding our parents, our brothers and sisters slaughtered by our own weapons, that we gave to people. You can't kill a dragon easily, but you can use his own powers against him."

Bilbo glanced up at Smaug, he could see that his eyes were burning with rage, sadness but most of sorrow. "The dragon leader quickly called the nine of us. He knew that we can't survive it, so he made a sacrifice." The dragon trailed off again, he moved his head, after Bilbo made sure the chain was off him.

The halfling did look sadly at Smaug, the story went so good and now, because of a war between other kind of creatures, they choose to go after such beautiful creatures. It wasn't fair. The halfling went behind Smaug, looking at his tail there was pinned painfully down against the stone floor.

"What...did he sacrifice?" Bilbo asked, as he tried to loosen up the chains on Smaug's tail. "This might hurt…" He found a sharp dagger at the tip of Smaug's tail, it was forced down through the tail and into the ground. He took it and pulled it fast out, hearing no pain from Smaug at all.

When Smaug's tail was free, he didn't answer before he had scooped the stone up with his injured tail. "Him…..He sacrificed his own heart and soul." It barely came out as a whisper, but his voice was strong.

"Before we got to the leader, four of us were already dying, including me. The leader was crying and he couldn't accept what was happening. To just let his people die in betrayal, agony, terror, shock and incredible pain. The other dragons were dead and it was our turn then. The leader begged the sun for help, offering himself. And the sun listened to him. " The dragon kept staring at the Arkenstone in his tail's grip, it shined a little brighter, but he soon sat it down on the floor again.

"The power of Sun blinded all of our enemies for a while, but did not harm them. It just kept them blind long enough to save us. Sun healed the nine of us, giving us different powers considering our colors. For example, my blue brother could breathe ice, the green one spit poison. The Sun also sent the dead dragons' souls into the sky, turning them into stars. They were freed. Our leader told us to leave the mountain, our home, because we weren't safe there anymore, and then he turned into a multi-colored beautiful stone."

Bilbo had done what he could to make Smaug more comfortable, at least he weren't so pinned down as he was before. He felt….tears within his eyes, hearing the suffering that the dragon kin had gone through.

"The stone your friend Thorin wants, the stone I'm having in front at me. The Arkenstone.." Smaug whispered, he glanced up at Bilbo, who had gone in front at him and sat down near the stone too. "Sun made a steady rock around it to protect him and the nine of us left the mountain, leaving all the sadness behind. We separated into different parts of Middle Earth, but before we did so, we named the mountain we left, so we could still call it our home - because of all the dragons except one left. " Smaug looked down at the stone again, a pitiful whimper escaped him, as he scooped the stone up in his tail again.

"We named it  _The Lonely Mountain_  "

Smaug noticed the halfling's face, he could see a tear ran down at Bilbo's cheek. He also saw, that it must had been a long journey, since the tears smeared away dirt on his face.

Indeed, Bilbo was sad to hear it, he looked at The Arkenstone, seeing a bit of Smaug's blood upon it. If the story were true, then the leader dragon would be that stone. It started to make sense for him, because Dwarves were born with grief, swallowed by the treasures of gold and jewels. "T-Thorin wanted the stone, b-because he know, he would have you under his mercy?" The question came out in a stutter, not because he was afraid, but because his sadness took over.

"You were born here, long before the dwarves settled themselves into the mountain. You are….a protector of the great Dragon leader. " It wasn't because he needed to tell Smaug it, it was to resume himself for what could be true. Bilbo wiped his face with his sleeve, he tried to calm down, but who could that, when they just heard such a story?

"I'm Sorry…." The halfling suddenly whispered, he looked back at Smaug. "Had I known…" He stopped, as he took a deep breath. "Had I known, wouldn't I accept the quest to being with, to be their burglar." He whispered.

If Smaug wouldn't be so buried in memories, he would properly still say something like:  _I knew you were a burglar, and you still lied to me!_  But he knew he would just spoil the moment. "They are still alive, you know. My brothers and sisters" He muttered. "The nine of us, the nine  _heroes_. One of our shared power, is turning into half human, so we can better hide. And...all of us felt it when dwarves stumbled upon the Arkenstone. I was nearest, so i flew here immediately and… I slaughtered them all, the feeling was close to a liking. I did it for my kind, to revenge them!" He greets his teeths, but from the dragon ran a tear down, as it slipped off his chin, the tear turned into gold, similar to the ones there had been around in the treasure room.

"Not all of the gold within the mountain, are coming from the dwarves. The first gold in here, was dragon tears." Smaug said, as he used his tail to wipe the golden coin away from his sight.

"I can understand your rage, Smaug. I understand the revenge you want to take. But would the great Dragon wish you to become a murder?" The halfling asked, he stood on his hairy feet again, a hand placed upon Smaug's cheek. Yellowish eyes met Bilbo's.

"Would he wish, that you burned everything, who speak wrong words? Or would he wish you to find peace between our kinds?" The halfling spoke of kind words, his voice being low, calm and not judging at all.

Smaug growled, his eyes narrowed a bit, showing a bit of anger in him again. "I certainly know what he wouldn't wish, he wouldn't wish for his family to be slaughtered by those we always protected!" He found a urge to just bite onto Bilbo's hand, but he didn't. It sort of calmed him just a bit. "There used to be hundres of dragons, now there is nine...ten of us. And only two of us are in our true home, they want to take take over it again." Smaug didn't lean into Bilbo's hand, but he didn't pull away either.

The halfling could see, that Smaug almost was impossible to speak with about peace. How he wished….

"Bilbo!"

The halfling let his hand down from Smaug's cheek, his head turned around, hearing Thorin's voice shouting his name.

"Don't let him get it…."

When he looked back, there was terror in Smaug's eyes.

"Don't let him get the stone, he will use it, he want to hurt the great Dragon leader." Smaug pleaded, for once in his life, he pleaded another creature to protect the stone.

Bilbo made a single nod at the dragon, he grabbed the stone and put it in his inner pocket again. He manage to slip out from the cell again, just before Thorin had turned a corner and found Bilbo with the dragon.

"What are you doing near him?" Thorin asked, his eyes showed nothing but disgust, as he looked at the dragon.

"Nothing…." Bilbo answered, he let his eyes be anywhere else, than on Thorin.

"Bilbo….come, I have something I wanna talk with you about." Thorin made a nod for him to follow, as he turned to get out from there.

With a last glance at Smaug, Bilbo had slowly followed Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of it, what do you guys think? I would like to get comments, reviews and all :3 until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter, what do you guys think? Is this a story I shall continue on?


End file.
